1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program. The present technology particularly relates to a game apparatus and a game program for simulating a versus game against another player, and to a storage medium storing the game program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are known game systems for simulating a versus game against another player, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-319134 (herein after, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-280453 (herein after, referred to as Patent Document 2). A game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 generates, based on a play history of a player, a tendency parameter indicative of a tendency in a game play of the player (i.e., the player's habit), and transmits the tendency parameter to another game apparatus. When the game apparatus receives such a tendency parameter from another game apparatus, an application processing section of the game apparatus causes a character to act based on the tendency parameter. This allows the player of the game apparatus to perform a simulated versus play against another player.
Patent Document 2 discloses a server system for reproducing a tendency in operation inputs, performed by a player using a game apparatus capable of communicating with a server, in another game apparatus, thereby realizing, in said another game apparatus, a versus play against a character simulating the player. In the server system disclosed in Patent Document 2, the server generates a reproduction code based on play tendency data uploaded by a game apparatus, and transmits the generated reproduction code to a player terminal. Accordingly, a player of the player terminal can use the obtained reproduction code to perform a simulated versus play against another player.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the server system disclosed in Patent Document 2 are each for enabling a simulated versus play against another player, by only transmitting/receiving the play tendency data (player's habit). Here, when the play tendency data of a player is transmitted/received, the play tendency data is not associated with character data representing the player. For example, a character to be controlled using the received play tendency data is selected from among a plurality of types of characters which are stored in advance in the game apparatus, and therefore, there is a case where a feature of the player, based on which the play tendency data is generated, does not match a feature of the selected character. Thus, there is a problem that the simulated versus game lacks reality.